Heaven
by fabfan
Summary: Idgie finds out what heaven must feel like


Title: Heaven

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes

Pairing: Ruth/Idgie

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Fannie Flagg, Universal, etc. Not to me.

Summary: Idgie finds out what heaven must feel like

* * *

><p>"It's a boy!"<p>

The words still rang in Idgie's head as she ran up the stairs, her friends and family at her heels. It had been a hell of a day. Ruth'd gone into labor, and Idgie was firmly told to stay downstairs and not get in the way. Idgie was not having any of that at first. That was the woman she loved and their child, there was no way she wasn't going to be up there with Ruth. Momma Threadgoode had given her a stern look and ordered her to stay downstairs, though. Sipsey had agreed and threatened to have Big George hold Idgie down if she tried to go up those stairs.

So, Idgie had to wait down in the kitchen. Soon people started to show up, each of them offering her their well wishes and words of encouragement. Ruth would be just fine. No need to worry. Momma Threadgoode and Sipsey knew more about children than the whole town put together. Still, Idgie didn't like this waiting. She sure as hell didn't like having to be away from Ruth while she was giving birth to their baby. Grady and Eva tried to get her to think about other things. They asked her what names the couple had picked out and if she wanted a boy or a girl. Idgie didn't really care what kind of baby it was, just as long as it was healthy. As for names, they were going to name it after Ruth's mother if it was a girl and after Buddy if it was a boy. Grady and Eva tried to keep up with the questions, but Idgie only grew more and more nervous as time passed. They gave up after a while, and Grady offered his friend a drink from his flask. It was the first thing to make Idgie stop pacing around the room all day, but it only did the trick for a minute. Soon enough she was back to roaming the kitchen.

So, when Ninny ran down the stairs pronouncing it was a boy, Idgie felt like passing out. Instead, she let out a big holler and took the cigar Grady handed to her. After Ruth and the baby got all cleaned up, Ninny let them go upstairs.

Idgie ran up the stairs two at a time, using the banister to vault herself up the last step and around the corner. She raced down the hall to the room she was sharing with Ruth, but the second her toes touched the doorway, she abruptly stopped. It was like everything just came crashing down on top of her head.

Ruth was in there.

Ruth was in there with their baby boy.

It was like getting hit by a train. Idgie tripped back a few steps and reached out to the wall for support. They had a baby boy. Her and Ruth had a baby. She had never expected to have anything like that. Especially not with Ruth. Sure, they had been living together ever since Ruth left that bastard, and Idgie had seen firsthand the way Ruth glowed and how her body began to change. She'd even felt the baby kick in Ruth's belly.

But, this was different. She and Ruth actually had a baby.

"Idgie, you alright?" Grady's voice bellowed in her ear.

Idgie nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't ya want to go inside?" he hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the open door. Everyone else had already bunched inside the small room, packing in like sardines in a can.

Idgie pushed away from the wall and took a few tiny cautious steps forward. She reached the doorway and leaned against the jamb, her gaze searching until she found familiar brown eyes, tired but filled with joy. She didn't hear as Sipsey shooed everyone out. She didn't feel everyone give her congratulatory pats on the back or squeezes on her shoulder. She didn't feel anything. All she could feel was pure happiness.

Once everyone except Momma and Poppa Threadgoode had left the room, the grandparents still fawning over their new grandchild, Ruth looked up from the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled at Idgie. "Hey, girl." she greeted exhaustedly.

Idgie grinned and straightened up, "Hey."

Ruth shot her a coaxing look, "You want to meet our son?"

Yes ma'am, she did.

Idgie walked into the room, doing her best to not make a sound. She didn't want to wake up the sleeping child. She tiptoed up to the side of the bed and sank to her knees, unable to take her eyes off Buddy Jr, "He's beautiful."

"Your Momma says he got your hair." Ruth whispered, "I think she's right."

He did have a shock of blonde hair whisping up from the top of his tiny head. Idgie hesitantly raised a hand, but paused. What if she broke him? Babies were so easy to hurt, and this one had just been born.

"It's ok, Idgie. You won't hurt him." Ruth knew exactly what was going through her mind.

Idgie tenderly placed her hand on top of Buddy Jr's head, running her fingers softly through his hair, "He's so small." She ran the tip of her finger across his cheek, chuckling when he scrunched up his face. She looked up at Ruth to find her watching the two of them lovingly. "I love you." Idgie confessed.

"I love you, too." Ruth replied.

As she stared at the tiny baby in Ruth's arms, Idgie thought this must be what heaven felt like. Cause there was no way she'd ever felt happier in her whole life than she did then with Ruth and Buddy Jr.


End file.
